1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable silicone composition, and in particular to a curable silicone composition capable of producing a cured product having a small permanent compression set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Curable silicone compositions are used to produce a variety of molded products by molding and curing at room temperature or under heating.
However, cured products of conventional curable silicone compositions have a large permanent compression set; hence it is difficult to use them as a material for producing molded products that are exposed to deformation under compressional stress for a long time, for example, roll members, connectors for automobiles, etc. Even if they can be used for such purposes, there is a problem that they need long-time postcuring at a high temperature so that the cured products might become stable, which results in a complicated molding process.